April's New Pup
by Pricat
Summary: (For MinionFan4Ever). April welcomes her newest pup Tadashi Gru into the world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a commission for MinionFan4Ever one of my favourite reviewers who asked that her OC's newest pup should be named Tadashi since she loves Big Hero 6 so this one shot is for her.**

**April gives birth to her newest pup Tadashi or Tad for short and all cuteness is abounding here so hope fellow minion fans enjoy.**

* * *

Carl was pretty excited because nine months had passed since April had announced she had a bun in the oven but was excited because soon anyway, the pup would be here making Jewel, Jelly, Kai, Kenai, Peanut and Winter very excited along with the other minions because an new pup was exciting plus Jelly, Peanut and Winter who were April and Carl's younger pups were fixated with touching the bump and talking to it despite it not talking and they were two years old.

"Guys be careful, you don't wanna hurt your new brother or sister right?" Carl said.

"Carl, they don't understand." April told him.

He knew this was true but he just wanted things to go smoothly because he cared about April plus hoped Humu was okay.

He loved being a father to his and Aprils's kids so was relieved that they were becoming a family of their own.

* * *

"Carl, they're just curious about it, they don't understand." April told him.

But she was in pain because the pup was coming getting Nefario.

"Baby?" Winter asked.

"Yex our new brother or sister is coming right now." Jewel told her.

"Another mouth to feed, that is." Kenai muttered.

The other minions were curious because they knew April was due p,U.S. afterva few hours they heard the sounds of an new pup in the family seeing April holding a baby male minion that had Carl's eyes but was very cute.

"Aww so cute, what're you gonna name him?" Chomper asked.

"Tadashi Gru." April said as Kevin fist bumped Dave making Gru surprised at the name choice but the nickname Tad would be cute but Jelly, Peanut and Winter along with Jewel were happy to see their new brother but Kai and Kenai weren't but Carl could help them warm up.

Plus Nefario was giving Tad his first check up which was cute plus he was trying to grab Nefario's goggles which Carl found cute but the I fant was in good health which made April relieved seeing the girls had made a huge card and made a welcome wagon for Tadashi which made April smile.

"Aww Tankyu guys." April told them.

"You're welcome as it was Agnes's idea." Edith said.

Gru smiled at that but Carl's sons were beginning to change their minds about Tad but it was because Kevin had helped them.


	2. Adjusting To A Baby Minion

**A/N**

**Here's more for MinionFan4Ever as this story was her request but it is very cute plus I hope she likes.**

**In this chapter April and Carl's pups are getting used to their new brother **

* * *

"Aw, he's adorable but what did you name him?" Lucy asked April later Tbat day after Gru had told her that April had her new pup.

"Tadashi Gru, inspired by Tadashi from Big Hero 6." April admitted making Kevin smirk because he loved that movie plus knew Chomper and Pricat's son was called Hiro.

"Aww, but I bet his siblings are exvited you know?" Lucy said.

Carl sighed knowing Kai, Kenai and Jewel were happy but their younger siblings Jelly, Peanut and Winter might not.

"Wait a second, we all grew up together, remember?" Kevin said.

"That was different, remember?" Carl said to the Purpke minion.

"Yeah, they'll understand you know?" Carl said as Gru nodded because they were a close knit Fami,y but saw Pricat cuddling Hiro making Tadashi exvited.

"Aw, somebody wants to make a friend." April said which Carl found adorable.

* * *

That early morning however April and Carl's pups were still up because of Tadashi crying which was normal for infants but Jewel saw her younger siblings annoyed since they had kindergarten later, making her understand because Tadashi couldn't help it because he was just a baby and he would grow out of it.

"Besides you guys were babies once too, and kept me awake along with Kai and Kenai but you guts grew out of it and so will Tad." Jewel said making Tne three five year old pups underdtand but we're getting sleepy lying beside her.

Later that morning Carl was stunned finding his younger pups asleep near Jewrl knowing Tadashi had kept them up like him and April letting them sleep seeing a sleepy April drinking coffee plus Tadashi was very happy as Carl put him in the play pen since Hiro was in there.

Gru noticed that April and Carl's pups were grumpy but it was because of Tadashi keeping them up seeing Kai and Kenai fighting which bugged him because he knew Tadashi hadn't meant it hoping breakfast would help them feel better.


	3. Playtime

"Yes, he's asleep meaning no more crying!" Jelly said as he and his siblings were getting ready for bed but April sighed because Tad didn't mean it plus he was just a baby making Carl nod.

"I can talk to them, okay?" Carl said making April sigh.

She hoped her husband could help their pups understand that Tad could be fun if they gave him a chance but was seeing Kai, Kenai along with Jelly, Peanut and Winter goofing around chuckling because it reminded him of him and his brothers giving him an idea ducking as a soccer ball almost hit him.

"Oops, sorry daddy!" Winter said as he smirked.

"I guess with an new baby in the house, you guts don't wanna share right?" Carl said seeing the pups curious.

"We like Tad, but he keeps us up and tried to wreck our toys!" Jelly said.

"You realise I grew up with zillions of siblings and we function okay as a family but in time you'll like your brother plus you guys were babies too at one point, you just don't remember." Carl told them.

He saw them get sleepy so was tucking them in and giving goodnight kisses going back to his and April's room.

* * *

The next day at the Gru house both Hiro and Tadashi were playing with pots and pans like drums using spoons since April had found both minion infants trying to get into Tne dumbwaiter that led to the lab, but they were very sweet to each other making both April and Pricat giggle.

"Are your other sweet pups adjusting, now that Carl talked to them?" Pricat asked as April nodded knowing Tadashi was hungry getting milk scooping him up as Hiro whimpered wondering where his cousin went as his Mom was comforting him.

Gru wondered why the infant purple minion was upset but saw him calm seeing Tadashi plus was feeling funny, Tadashi too as it was nature calling and they accepted going in Tneir diapers giggling but doing more making April surprised

"Yes, Chomper finds that hilarious, everytime Hiro goes." Pricat said as April knew that both infants wouldn't be able to do Tbat foreber so just letting them do it.

After changing them, they were playing with blocks and knocking them down giggling but Hiro was crawling like a dog making Tadashi giggle.


	4. First Steps

"C'mon, I know you can walk!" Carl said as April giggled because she knew her husband was encouraging their youngest pup to walk because it was a big deal.

"Carl, he'll walk when he wants to so don't push him." April said feeding Tadashi knowing he would walk when he did and knew Pricat was like this with Chomper because he wanted Hiro to walk too.

"Yes, but we should wait." Carl told her.

A while later April was stunned seeing Tadashi taking his first steps hugging him making his siblings surprised but it was sweet because their littler brother was growing up a little which was good, making Carl cry.

"Daddy, you okay?" Winter asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just very happy." Carl replied.

They were having a bedtime snack but it made April and Carl realise they had to keep an extra eye on Tadashi now he could walk.

* * *

The next day April knew Tadashi was having his first check up meaning shots so would comfort him if he got upset because no pup liked shots so was getting him ready dressing him in overalls, after chasing him but was getting ready herself, plus her other pups had left for school picking Tadashi up gently

At the doctor's the check up was going well but April knew the shots were coming seeing the infant pup scared seeing the needle go in crying hysterically making her heart ache because her sweet baby was in pain.

"Aw, it's okay sweetie it's okay." she said comforting him.

Carl saw Tadashi sleepy and grumpy after the check up understanding letting him sleep knowing he'd been brave until the shots came.

He was making lunch for them and was seeing April out like a light guessing she was sleepy about taking care of a baby p,us was still a little chubby from giving birth but he found it cute plus Tadashi was a bit chubby too and outgrowing some of his clothes but that was okay.

Their other pups were understanding after coming home but we're having a snack


End file.
